Lemongrab
Entrance: Lemon Camel Lemongrab arrives to the stage riding his Lemon Camel, and then he falls off of it. Gimmick: Mood/Lemon Juice Similarly to Peridot and Bill Cipher, Lemongrab has an indicator which affects his attacks. Instead of being represented by a symbol, it's represented by the face of the HUD. Lemongrab's mood is represented by his face, which gradually goes red and angry, and gives him lemon juice, which is required for some of his attacks. Different things can affect his mood, such as getting damaged and certain taunts. If he tries to do an attack and he doesn't have enough juice to do it, he'll explode, KO'ing him. Next time he arrives to the stage, he'll have a different alt costume (such as Lemongrab 2). Moveset Lawl of the Dead Neutral B - Sound Sword This attack isn't affected by the indicator, but it still needs charge to be effective. Lemongrab will take out his sound sword and shoot a sonic beam out of it. The more you charge, the more powerful it'll be. This beam's effect varies depending on the character's weight. Lightweight characters such as Coballita Mix will recieve low damage (or even no damage at all) and high knockback, and the opposite happens with heavyweights such as Keygen. Items and traps can be destroyed by the sonic beam. Side B - Lemonjons Lemongrab throws a lemon candy forwards, which requires 10% to be used. Anyone touched by this candy will be stunned, even if they are in midair. Characters that are "TOO YOUNG" will be stunned more, but at the cost of the lemonjon taking more juice to be created. Up B - MY JUICEEE! Lemongrab will squish his head, releasing Lemon Juice upwards. You can aim the juice to hit opponents, or even create lemon juice puddles which act like slip traps. If the latter is done, Lemongrab is able to drink the lemon juice, but nobody else can. In midair, Lemongrab can use his Lemon juice to propell on any direction he wants. Down B - Lemon People Lemongrab spends all of his juice (without exploding) to create a lemon minion. Depending on the juice, Lemongrab will create different minions. * 20%: Lemon Person: They just walk like Waddle Dees and deal little damage by contact. They are very weak. * 40%: Lemon Head: He will not move, as he'll just stay in place and scream loudly, stunning anyone that's not a lemon. * 60%: Lemonhope: Lemonhope follows Lemongrab. If you attack, Lemonhope will play his harp, which will put people to sleep. Lemongrab, since he hates music, won't sleep. Instead, he'll get annoyed and he'll increase his juice. * 80%: Lemon Pegasus: Lemongrab will ride the Lemon Pegasus, giving him infinite jumps until it's defeated. * 100%: Lemongrab 2: Lemongrab 2 is a clone of the original, and will follow you around like an Ice Climber. Pressing Down B will make Lemongrab bite his brother, which will heal him. The first bite will take off half of his head, making it slower. The second bite will take off his legs, which will force Lemongrab 2 to use a UFO to move, and this UFO can be used as a platform. The last bite will make Lemongrab eat his brother entirely, which will make him fat and give him 100% juice. Fat Lemongrab is a superform which will stay until you run out of juice, which will turn him back to normal (and won't get KO'd). Final Smash - THINGS in my ears! Lemongrab will automatically go fat (unless he's already fat) and sends everybody to the dungeon (stuns them until the FS ends). Then, the Lemon People will rebel and grab him all together while Lemon Hope plays his harp until Lemongrab explodes. The explosion will deal more damage if you are close to it, and more knockback if you are far from it. After that, a drop of a Life Potion will fall into the stage and Lemongrab will reborn again. Lawl X Neutral B - Sound Sword Side B - Life Formula Up B - Lemon Juice Down B - Recontioning Final Smash - UPACCECPTABLE! KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: Aaaah! * KO Sound 2: Wow, wow, what the hey!? * Star KO Sound: OOOOOOOH! * Screen KO Sound: UNACCEPTABLE! Taunts * Up Taunt: "You need reconditioning!" * Up Taunt (if you use it right after using it once): "RECONDITION!" (gets extra juice) * Side Taunt: "It's Gross!" * Down Taunt: *opens his mouth and shows his teeth* Victory Poses/Lose Pose * Option 1: "Unacceptable conditions! UNACCEPTABLE!" * Option 2: *weird sounds* "I'll put you in my oven!" *pushes the loser* * Option 3: (In fat form) "How are you today? Mmm... I see". * Lose Pose: *cries on the ground, gets up and laughs a bit* "Good one! Keep it going! I'm not going anywhere!" Standard Attacks TBA Icon Adventure Time Logo Victory Theme Adventure Time Intro Instrumental Palette Swaps *Default *Lemongrab 2 Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adventure Time Category:Male Category:Unhuman Category:Lemon Category:Adult Category:Neutral Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:The Frollo Show Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:The Frollo Show Villains Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Internet Meme Category:The Pinkie Show Category:The Pinkie Show Bonus Characters Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Loud Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Every Villain Is Lemons Category:Fruits Category:Weird Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Lawl of the Dead's Video Movesets Category:Build-Up Characters Category:Male characters who scream like a girl Category:People who Scream alot Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Ooo Category:Lawl X Category:Justin Roiland voiced Category:UNACCEPTABLE!!! Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Hammy Category:Shouty Characters Category:Annoying Characters